Prom
by cyke93
Summary: Mixture of comic and movie background, takes place during the early years. How can Jean take Scott to the prom? Story is now complete !
1. Chapter 1

Prom

Setting: Combines movie and comic background. Xavier is headmaster with the original 5 X-Men and Ororo as students.

Summary: How can Jean end up going to the prom with Scott?

_Jean POV_

I was so excited, my very first prom. Well, not really, it's this big charity function Warren's father is hosting, benefiting a local children's hospital. It's going to be held in some fancy country club golf/ hotel place where Warren's father is a member. It sounds like a lot of fun, one of those black tie events, very formal. Either way, it's a great chance for us to go out together, and a good excuse to buy a new dress and get our hair done. Not going to a regular high school, you kind of miss out on some of the things that make high school.. well high school. It wasn't going to be a big deal, I mean Warren goes out to one of these functions all the time. It was when he was fishing around the idea for me to go with him as his date I sort of turned it into this thing where we are all going. And then it blew up to this whole kind of "prom" idea. Everyone in the mansion is going, Professor Xavier will be giving a speech, Warren of course, Hank, Bobby, the new girl Ororo, but there's always a question mark with Summers.

Ororo was new to the group, she was just here only a few months. But we've gotten along fine, and it was nice to have another female to talk to. Hank has been helping her out a lot with tutoring and stuff, so it was sweet of her to ask him to go with her to the function. As soon as Bobby found out, it turned into this whole, who's taking who kind of deal. Bobby was the youngest one out of all of us, he's a natural joker. He convinced Warren to find a date for him, which Warren did of course, a family friend's daughter, who would also be going. Handling Warren took a bit of shrewdness on my part.

I was in the city with my folks. I left my parents to meet up with Warren at his father's office and we would go back to Westchester together. You know Warren, as soon as I stepped in the building, he was not so casually talking about finding a date for the party and this and that. I was relieved when an intern walked inside. Her name was Helen and she was a little older than us, in her first year of college. Warren introduced us and this is where I saw my chance to escape. I sort of asked Helen to go to the party .. with Warren. Who am I kidding I flat out said it. I forget the exact words but it went along the lines of "oh my God, are you free that night, Warren has been talking endlessly about not having a date.. etc etc." Needless to say, she was thrilled to go, I was relieved and Warren was shocked. I kind of avoided eye contact with Warren after that.

When we arrived back at the mansion later that day, I saw my opportunity. With everyone in the mansion with a date for the party, this paved the way for me and Scott to end up going together. Ororo thinks I'm crazy but thanks to her I let my pride go and decide that if he won't ask, I should. It is the 21st century after all. I remember the conversation with Ororo well:

"For god sakes Jean, I asked Hank to go with me, it's not a big deal."

"You don't understand Ororo, it's more complicated than that."

"What's so hard about saying 'Hey Scott, want to go with me to the party?'"

"Are you crazy? I can't ask him! Especially since Warren is out to get me to go with him."

"I don't understand what's the problem with fly boy, he seems pretty fly to me.. God Jean you're hopeless."

"What I need to do is get Warren out of the picture and make it be known to Scott that I am available and free."

"You mean trick him into asking you."

"Exactly, I read it in Seventeen."

"Hopeless Grey, absolutely hopeless. Knowing Scott.. and Scott being Scott, you know he's probably not going to go and even if he was going to go, he prolly would go by himself, which means you better make sure you get yours or else you're going to be the one dateless."

And Ororo was right. But I will cross that bridge when I come to it. It was after hours, Scott was down in the kitchen preparing a midnight snack. I nonchalantly went down as well and "bumped" into him. It was during these late night rendezvous that I fell for Scott. When I first met Scott, I was immediately attracted to him, more physically than anything else. I was the only girl and had everyone's attention, especially Warren's but not Scott's. I guess his little hard to play attitude made me very curious about him. Around everyone, we're just there, you know, nothing much. But luckily for me, we both suffer sometimes from insomnia. And so we would run into each other and talk over a light snack or some hot chocolate. It was during these encounters that I got to know him and the more I got to know him, the harder I kept falling for him. Scott isn't a real social person, with the whole group together, he's more reserved but when its just me and him, he's different. He's more open I guess and it was through this that we really did become friends, good friends.

So I go into the kitchen, acting a little blurry-eyed. We get to talk about this and that. I'm trying to concentrate but my eyes keep wandering. It doesn't help that the extremely quiet, hot looking guy, you've been digging on is wearing very fitted light blue plaid pj bottoms and white t-shirt. The work out regiment the professor has us doing keeps us all physically active, especially Scott. I remember one time a couple of weeks ago when I passed by Scott's room. His door was slightly open and I saw him walk out of the shower with just a towel around his waist. I swear it was the best two seconds of my life. Being a developing telepath, I burned that image in my mind and its as fresh as when I first saw it in person.

Anyway, I get around to talking about my day and all that stuff and slowly bring up the topic of the party. I talk about how Hank and Ororo are going together and that Warren even found a date for Bobby. "I take it you're going with Warren." He says.

"Me, no."

"Warren didn't ask you?"

This was my big chance. "Me? .. actually I met his date, a girl name Helen, a temp at his dad's company, very lovely girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and what about you Scott. Are you still planning on not going?"

"Yeah, I really don't feel like going to one of these things."

"Scott! Why not? Everyone's going. It'll be fun. You should go, no you better go." I laid the bait, I just need him to take it.

"Umm.. no it's ok." I was besides myself, I gave him a clear shot to asking me, daym Seventeen magazine. I thought back about asserting myself like Ororo suggested.

"Come on. You don't want to be the only one left out, I mean c'mon the professor is even going.. and besides who am I going to talk to there, everyone has someone they're going with." I avoided the word date as to not scare the boy off.

It was hard to get a reading on Scott, especially with his glasses but I could tell he was thinking about it. "We can go together." I added.

"Umm.. I guess fine." Boys I tell you, "Umm, guess fine.?" What happened to just a simple yes or showing some enthusiasm. But regardless, he agreed and I was ecstatic. I tried my best to hide the huge smile I had inside, I hope it didn't show too much. I couldn't go to sleep that night. I was so excited, what was I going to do with my hair, what shoes, dress, make up, jewelry and to add it all up, then to top it all of was the best accessory, Scott.

_Scott POV_

I went to bed with that "What did I just get myself into?" feeling. Did Jean just ask me to be her date? And did I actually agree? I wasn't sure, I was so confused, daym her for walking in with that tight tank top and short shorts! I wasn't planning on going, much less bringing a date. Not like going with Jean would be a bad. No, not at all. I've been denying it to myself for so long, but now I am able to finally admit it to myself that I have feelings for Jean. When and how long? I'm not quite sure, but I fear it could've been when she arrived here.

To tell you the truth, we all had crushes on Jean when she arrived. Warren obviously, who has been trying to get with her ever since, Bobby even though at the time he still thought girls had cooties, and even Hank. But once the novelty wore off so did Bobby's and Hank's feelings, except Warren and mine, unfortunately. I guess admitting you have a problem is the first step in solving it. Though, is it step 1 denial and step 2 acceptance? It must be denial first, because that's what I did at first. Then one day, I came into the danger room to hear that Jean had been slightly hurt. I was so worried and scared. I raced down to the infirmary to see her. Luckily, it was nothing serious. But when I got there, she was laughing and smiling with Warren by her side. I should've been relieved but I was madly jealous. And that's when I knew.

But how do you solve problems of the heart? I think if everyone knew, then everyone would be a lot happier. The thing is, I don't want to like her. I'm scared when I am around her. Not of what she could do to me but what she can make me do, like going to this stupid fundraiser.

But did she really ask me out? Then does she really like me? Or is it because Warren got a date and I was last picks? I think I'm going crazy. It's not a big deal. She didn't ask you. We're both going solo, so obviously we would hang out, that's what she meant? But why do I wish she did ask me, or why didn't I ask her just so I would know for sure. God I feel such a fool right now.

To be continued..

Feedback: Sure, be kind: ) .. though it can help me write the next story faster hehe.


	2. Chapter 2:

Let Downs and Great Expectations

_JEAN_

I was riding high after Scott agreed to be my date. The next day, I couldn't hold it in and immediately told Ororo. She was so happy for me and glad I took the initiative. So who could bring down my day? The man who brought it up to begin with!

Ororo and I were in the library and Scott walked in and said hi to us. Me and Ororo were giving each other that look and were all giggles and smiles as Scott was fetching a a book. So I casually ask him what color dress I should get. And do you know what he responds with, "I don't know." I tell him so we could match and he responds with.. "For what? It's just a dress. Why are you asking me, Ororo is right here. She could probably help you out more than I could." And he got his stupid book and left.

Ororo turned to me, almost bewildered. "Umm.. Jean dear, are you sure you asked him out or was it another one of your fantasies?"

"Shut up, of course I did."

"You sure?"

"You know how shy he can be.. just cuz you were here Ro, daymit."

"Jean, I don't know, the party is tomorrow and do we really need to go out today and get you a new dress if.."

"No daymit, we're going to the mall and I'm getting a dress and after that I will kill Scott Summers."

_SCOTT_

I was lying on my bed, reading the book I got from the library earlier when Warren walked in. He sat at the foot of my bed and he just looked at me. At first I tried to ignore him but he just kept looking at me with some silly grin on his face.

"Umm.. is there something I can do for you Warren?"

"No, I'm just waiting for you to tell me."

"Umm.. tell you what?"

Warren took a pillow and threw it at me. "Don't play coy with me you dog you."

"Don't throw my pillows around and what're you talking about."

"Jean!"

My heart sank. "What about her?" I said trying to act clueless.

"I overheard through the grapevine that you two are going together tomorrow night."

"Umm, I'm going tomorrow as is she .. so we are going if that's what you mean."

"Hhaha don't play dumb with me. From what I overheard from Ororo, it sounded more like a date."

"A date? Warren please." Everyone knew Warren liked Jean. It was one of the reasons it made it so hard to like Jean in the first place. As much as all of us fight a lot, we're like family, especially the four of us, me, Hank, Bobby and Warren. We were the first ones here and then Jean came and turned everything around. What was it Bobby said before, "Bro's over hoes."

"You know Scott it is ok if you are going with her."

"Even if I was her date, which I'm not, why are you so happy? And as I recall didn't you want to go with her?"

"Well, yeah I did.. I do but hey you can't blame a guy for trying right? If she went out with some random guy, I'd be concerned, but hey it's just you."

"Just me? Thanks."

"Yeah you.. I always had a feeling you had a thing for Jean.. and now I know."

"You know nothing. I think you've been spending too much time with Bobby and his fantasies."

"Don't play dumb with me Summers. I know you and I know you like her. The thing is, what are you going to do about it at the prom?"

"First off, it's not a prom, it's a charity function I don't know where people got that and secondly there's nothing for me to do.. I'm only going because Jean stressed on about how I was going to miss out since I was the only one who would not go.. so there I agreed .. I'm not her date."

"Uh hu, yeah sure bud.. tell me this, didn't I ask you to go?"

"Yeah."

"And Hank?"

"Yeah."

"And Bobby?"

"Yes and Ro too ...which you were going to ask next !"

"yep.. and what did you all tell us."

"…"

"EXACTLY ! .. and what did you tell Jean? … yep I thought so..have you even thought of the possiblity that she might actually like you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, as weird as it may sound. You never know? But I know you like her, that's all that matters."

"I don't know how many times I have totell you, I don't.." First step is denial, second step is acceptance and third step is denial to your friends. But before I could finish my sentence Warren cut me off.

"Look Scott, call it what you will.. a date not a date .. a prom a party.. either way we're all getting dressed up and doll'ed up and since all of us all have dates.. that leaves just you two to 'hang out' .. if I were you I would take advantage of that... in fact I wish I was you ..well no.. hehe..but I do wish I was in your situtation.. think about it Scott.. think looong and hard." And with that he left the room with a huge grin on his face.

Freaken Warren. Thanks to him I thought nothing about this stupid party and it bugged me all afternoon and into the next day. I thought about it long and hard just as Warren saidand daymit he wwas right. Even if we weren't a date, we would still be together while everyone was hanging out with their own dates. This was my chance. Oh my God, who am I fooling. I'm scared sh. I could run battle simulations in the danger room but give me this stupid party and I'm off like a coward. No, I shouldn't worry so much.. I'll just put myself out there and when she rejects me, it'll be ok because then I could finally put this behind me and I could move on. Oh God, I don't know what to do.

Before I knew it, it was already getting late and I realized I had absolutely nothing to wear for tonight. I cursed myself endlessly and Warren for this. I got the car keys and made a dash for the mall. Along the way, I bumped into Jean and Ororo. I told Jean I had to make a quick stop at the mall and to wait for me so we could drive to the party together. I left with out giving her much time to say anything except an "OK." I didn't need her to tell me that she was going to go ahead with the others. For once I was actually thinking straight. At least alone in the car, I cantry to get a reading on her without the embarrassment of having everyone there. She did turn down Warren, oh who am I kidding, I'm screwed.

_JEAN_

"OK" were the only words that was able to come out from my mouth and just like that Scott was off. For a moment I paused and then turned to Ro.

"Haha.. you heard that right Ro?"

"Actually I did."

"See we are going together… oh this is great, we're going to drive there together.. oh this is better than I thought." I quickly grabbed Ro's arm and raced upstairs.

"Jean what's the rush, we still have a few hours before the party?"

"Are you kidding me, I still have to shower and you have to do my hair!"

To Be Continued..

Feedback: Sure :)


	3. Chapter 3

Better Late Than Never

_SCOTT_

I raced over to the mall. It seemed like half the world was shopping because it took me forever to find a parking space. No surprise, it was crowded inside. When I got to the men's store, I had to go through fitting and then worse of all, find a suit I wanted. I mean, how many shades of black are there? Not to mention that they all look the same to me. Then I had to pick a shirt and a matching tie. The whole process took forever and on top of that, I had to wait for alterations. But it turned out good in a way. I couldn't remember if I had shoes to match so I bought shoes and heck there was a flower store so I went in and bought a corsage.

I was on my way back to the store to pick up the suit when I realized how late it already was. It was a good thing I told Jean to wait. It was 6:30 and everyone was leaving at around 7. If this lady in front of me didn't pay by check I would've left by now. It's alright, I'll arrive back at the mansion to see everyone leave. It'll only take me 15 minutes to get ready. We'll be there by dinner and besides Jean likes to take her sweet time getting ready anyway.

I guess I could be grateful about this whole mall experience. It diverted my attention away from all the junk Warren had put in my head in the first place. But now that the clock is ticking, I'm feeling more and more anxious. I'll curse Warren forever for putting this sort of pressure on me.

_JEAN_

"For the millionth time Jean, it looks fine."

"Fine?"

"I mean great, wonderful.. Scott will absolutely fall head over heels in love with you. Now can you do me now."

"Ok, fine!"

Jean finished touching up Ororo's make up and quickly went back to adjusting her's, despite Ororo's objection.

"Hey Jean, it's time for me to leave. Is Scott even back yet?"

"No, I don't think so. It's alright, it gives me more time to get ready."

"You've been ready for an hour now, you just don't want to admit it… but remember, the party starts in an hour."

"I know. Besides, Scott's a sucker for punctuality. I'm sure he'll be here any moment."

"I hope you're right."

"Ofcourse, I am now, tell me how I look."

"Your hopeless. Thank God I'm leaving now. I hope Scott appreciates all the work we put in."

"Knowing guys, they won't even notice. But anyways. See you in a few."

After the rest of them had left, I went back into my room. I was pacing like crazy. I was so nervous. But pretty soon my nerves went away and then I became worried. The clock was ticking and Scott was not back. I went to call his cell phone only to hear it ring from his room. My concern turned into anger as I started to realize that I got stood up.

_SCOTT_

I can't believe my luck today. As soon as I went to pay for my suit, I realized I left my wallet in the shoe store. I raced to the other side of the mall to get it, luckily for me the cashier was nice enough and held onto it. I had to run back to the other side of the giant ass mall only to race back to the other side where my car was parked. And just like my luck, I had to park on the top floor of the parking deck left while everyone in the whole world wanted to leave the mall. Needless to say I was late, very late.

When I finally reached the mansion, I had that scared for my life feeling. The idiot I am left my phone in my room. I turned to the living room to see Jean sitting down on the couch, legs crossed, looking very ticked. She stood up and for a second I was mesmerized by her. She usually wore her hair up but tonight she wore it up, with the most amazing dress on.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.."

"Save it Summer!" She stormed pass by, I quickly went after her.

"I don't know why I bother. I knew you didn't want to go, I don't know why I try. You're never late for class or for training exercises.. you're never late for anything but this!"

For someone in heels, she walked pretty fast. She was already on the staircase.

"Jean, I'm sorry it's just.."

"What Scott? You made it clear you didn't want to go and yes I did pull your leg a little bit about going but if you wanted to back out you could've at least told me so I wouldn't have wasted my time here getting dressed, getting my hair done, for what .. I'm not even at the party. Nevermind that Warren managed to get us a suite and everyone is now spending the night."

"We.. we can still go."

"How do you suppose that? Take the blackbird? Good luck getting the valet to park it. Ororo called me, she thought we got stuck in traffic cuz apparently a stupid tractor trailer flipped over and burst into flames, so even if we left now.. you know what it doesn't matter." And then she entered her room and slammed the door on my face. I rested my head up against her door. I felt horrible. I could even hear a faint sound that sounded as if she was crying.

"Jean, I'm sorry.. I really am. I'm not lying when I tell you that I had the most unbelievable streak of bad luck… Jean .." but she didn't say anything. I had to do something fast, something bold. "Jean! Please don't change .. please just give me 25 minutes .. no make that 20 minutes.. I have something to show you. Please let me make it up to you, don't change."

I guess her curiosity won out and she opened her door, her eyeliner ran a little.

"You have 15." And then shut the door again. And I ran off, not wasting a single minute.

_JEAN_

I don't know why I agreed to this I said to myself as I touched up my make up. It's obvious he didn't want to go.. especially with me. There's no way for it to ever work out between me and Scott. For starters, he has to like me first, which he clearly doesn't. As a friend yes but as something more, I guess not. And now everyone's at the party and I'm stuck here. Normally, I would've jumped on the chance to have the house to myself with Scott, but now.. I guess this is the wake up call I needed. There was a knock on my door. I opened it up to see Scott fully dressed, hair slick back. He looked so handsome, I think my heart really did skip a beat.

But I brought myself to realty, he's good looking, I'll give him that. But I'm done with him. Trying to compose myself.

"So what's this surprise?" I said blankly.

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

He was trying to sound cute, playful but I wasn't buying it. I followed him with out saying a word. We were outside now where Warren's golf cart was waiting for us. Scott then pulled out a handkerchief.

"What's this for?"

"To cover your eyes, I told you it's a surprise."

"Fine, let's get this thing over with."

We drove off. I was still angry. I tried to get a reading from Scott, but I couldn't. He was what the professor called "naturally guarded." He didn't project any thingy emotionally or physically. I had to admit I was curious. The cart stopped and Scott guided me out. He stood behind me and undid the handkerchief covering my eyes.

I was surprised. We were at the Lake House. The front deck was big and spacious, which looked out over the lake. The place was lighted by Christmas lights and candles. On the deck, there was a table set up. As I walked closer, I noticed that it was the china from the main dining hall. My anger was now fading away from me.

"Jean.. I know this might sound cliché-ish .. but since you didn't get to go to the party.. I thought I'll bring the party to you."

"Scott this is beautiful. Haha, you even used the Christmas lights and the good China."

"Well come on, I'm starving, but first I have something for you." He lifted a corsage that was on the table and placed it around my wrist. He was acting like a proper gentleman. He opened the chair for me and even placed the handkerchief over my lap.

"And now madame, dinner is served. Bon a' petit." He lifted the cover of the serving dish and I couldn't help but chuckle, as it was last night's left over pizza. My heart couldn't help but melt again. I didn't realize how beautiful the Lake House at night was. The moon shined bright and reflected off the Lake and the candles and lights gave the place a certain ambience to it. He must've thought he was still in trouble as he had one of his worried smiles on.

_SCOTT_

I could tell she was having a good time, much to my relief. And so was I. She put let her hair down but this time it was more curly and had more volume to it than normally. Just when I didn't think she could look any better, she does.

"So you mean to tell me that all that happened this afternoon." Jean said taking her last bite of pizza.

"Yep."

"God Scott, and I thought Bobby had bad luck."

"Well that over turned truck, that wasn't me."

She laughed. "Well Scott, I have to admit it, this isn't no fancy country club but this is nice."

"Oh you just reminded me." I stood up and walked down the stairs and pulled a boombox from the back of the cart. "I hope the batteries are still good." I knelt down and placed it by the stairs and turned on the radio to a station, which played soft jazz. I walked up a couple of steps and reached my hand out towards Jean. "May I have this dance?"

She took my hand and we walked down. She wrapped her arms above my shoulders and I placed mine on her back. I couldn't believe what I was doing. I guess I was so busy before that I completely forgot everything and now reality was hitting me.

"Bobby owes me 20."

"Why?"

"He said you couldn't dance."

I laughed, which helped easy my nerves a little.

"Scott, this is nice. I'm sorry for being so angry with you earlier."

"No, are you kidding me, it's my fault. I was late."

"Well I know I forced you into going."

"You didn't force me."

I was already nervous as it is and then she rested her heard on me. Even with her heels on, I was still taller. I took a deep breath and I could smell her sweet fragrance. My heart was beating so fast I'm not surprise if she could feel it, which she did. She looked up at me.

"Scott are you ok?"

"Yeah.. I'm fine." I looked down at her. Although I see everything in shades of red, I know her eyes are green and in my mind's eye I see it as green. I was caught in her gaze. Warren's pesky voice rang in my ear again. When I'm out on the field I just go, no thinking, no debating, like the ad says, "Just Do It." I could think of a million ways why it would never work between Jean and I. She sees me as a friend and I cherish her friendship more than anything. But I couldn't hold back. Not anymore. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them and let everything go.

"Truth is I wanted to go."

"You? Really?"

"Well I wanted to go .. as.. as long as it was with you." The words came out and we both stopped swaying to the music. Still holding on to each other, she looked straight at me with a blank face. For better or for worse, there was no turning back now.

"I'd do go anywhere with you.. do anything for you.. because.." I stopped talking and her expression changed. I didn't know if she was happy, sad or what. But the words were coming out and there was nothing I could do.

".. be... because I.. I love you." I said it and Jean had a look of shock and surprise. "And that I've always loved you .. ever since you made me carry your heavy ass luggages up to your room." I pulled away from her now and took a couple of steps back. "And I understand how you might be freaked out right now .."

"Scott.."

".. I am a little too myself.. I know it's stupid.. we should just go back in and forget .."

"Scott!.. shut up." And she walked up towards me, grabbed my face and kissed me. It lasted only a few seconds but in that few seconds it felt like time had stood still. She let me go and looked right at me. Despite my glasses, she knew where my pupils were. And she said softy. "I love you too." And for a second my whole body stopped as my feeble brain tried to comprehend what she had just said. Then I quickly reached out and kissed her again, this time more force, more passion. Our lips finally parted and our foreheads were pressed up against each other. We both had the biggest smiles on our faces.

Then she started to laugh and she hit my arm and walked away.

"This whole time, this whole time you've known me you had feelings for me."

A simple "Yes" was all I could say.

"I'm such an idiot, all this time and you wanted me too."

"You mean.."

"Yes" she hit my arm again. "We're both idiots." She had loved me this whole time as well. I was beside myself with joy and happiness I thought I could never feel. I kissed her again and we slow-danced the night away, despite the boombox's batteries dying. We eventually sat back down at the stairs I leaned in against the railing while I had Jean wrapped around my arms. We stared out onto the lake, talking, laughing, kissing, holding hands. Her touch was intoxicating and sometimes we just did nothing but bask in the splendor of each other's presence. We watched the sun slowly come up, though as soon as the sun's rays reflected off the water, Jean had finally succumbed to slumber. I kissed the top of her head and embraced her a little stronger. And I continued to look out over the Lake.

End?

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed. I do have a little something more in mind as to what happens next. If there is enough interest, I may add it in.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Takes place several years after the original story, setting is comparable to the movies, with many more students and Scott and Jean as adults, now teaching at the mansion.

"Explain to me how we got stuck doing clean up duty."

"Hey, you didn't want to chaperone last month's trip to the zoo. Ro was adamant we take over prom duties. I told you, when I tried to get us out of it a bolt of lightening struck a tree branch by the window."

"And they call you leader?" Jean said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I know well enough not to piss off and already stressed out woman." Scott hinting it was Jean giving her a kiss on cheek.

"I see I trained you well… hehe.. oh shoot."

"What?"

"I have a little stain on my dress."

"What stain? I don't see any stain."

"Well the dress is red, you probably missed it."

"Oh whatever.. now come on now, this is the last bag." Scott opened up the plastic bag while Jean used her TK to lift the remaining garbage into it. Scott tied it up and walked over to the controls of the danger room and opened the door and placed it on the corner with the rest of the trash."

Scott walked back in and saw Jean standing in the middle of the dance floor. She was looking around and he couldn't help admire her beauty.

"Interesting setting this year. Last year was out in the garden, now we're in the Danger Room and of all the places the students could've picked, they choose a regular typical high school gymnasium."

"Well you must admit, they did a good job in decorating. Besides most high school proms are held in their gyms, why shouldn't ours school be any different."

"Well, I think we're the only gym in the world that has a completely working holographic virtual room.. but you have a point. I remember my sister talking to me about her high school.. back then being different from the norm made you popular.. but our students are struggling just to be normal.. we live in different times now.. but I guess you're right this was an excellent choice."

Scott came up from behind her and put his arms around her. "We never quite made it to our prom."

Jean started laughing. "Oh God I remember that. It wasn't even a prom."

Scott smiled. "Just one of Warren's charity affair."

"Yep, and I remember getting so worked up over what to wear, make up shoes and then getting soooo mad at you for being late and missing the whole thing."

"Well, you have to admit that we made the best of the night. It worked out in the end, didn't it?"

Jean turned around. "It certainly did." Jean used her TK and turned the music back on. "Trying to keep the kids under control all night, I realized we never had a moment to enjoy ourselves."

"Well, Ms. Grey .. now that you mentioned it.. I have a little surprise for you.. C'mon let's go."

They closed down the Danger Room and took the elevator back up to the main floor. Scott took Jean's hand and led her outside. Jean soon realized where Scott was taking her.

"Oh.. I should've known.. the Lake House."

"On prom night, where else?" Scott said with a smile.

When they arrived, Jean was pleasantly surprised. "Oh Scott, it's just like that night." Jean noticed the Christmas lights hanging all around, a table was set up with candles and china from the dining hall.

"Shall we." Scott said.

"Oh my God, Scott I can't believe you did this."

"Wait, it gets better." He opened up Jean's chair for her. He walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a dish full of pizza. "Now this time, it's not left over." They both laughed and she kissed Scott on the lips. They ate and reminisced. Scott also brought over a boombox and they had their last dance underneath the stars.

They ended the night much in the same fashion as they did all those years ago. They sat on the steps and looked out onto the lake, which was illuminated by the moon. It was getting a little chilly and Scott took off his blazer and gave it to Jean. Scott put his arms around her while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Scott for tonight."

"It was my pleasure." Scott replied back and then giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"I remember waking up to your arms on these very steps. I thought it was a dream.. it still does."

Scott smiled. "You know I actually didn't sleep that night."

"I thought you did?"

"Nope, I never told you but I just watched you sleep."

"Really?"

"Yep, I just stayed up and watched the sun rise while you slept. I was so happy and excited, I couldn't sleep even if I tried."

"Aww, that's sweet Scott. How come you never told me that?"

"Well at the time, I thought it was very 'stalkerish' thing to do.. I guess I thought you'd think I was weird or something."

"Well I thought you're weird regardless."

"Oh gee, thanks." Scott said sarcastically. "You want to know something else?"

"What?"

"When I was little, me and my family would go camping sometimes. My dad would wake me and Alex up to go watch the sunrise. But Alex could never wake up and my mom always ended up going back to sleep, so it would just be me and my dad. But one morning, for some miraculous reason, we were all awake and watched it together. That happened on our last camping trip.. before.." Scott turned his head away and Jean knew the rest and that Scott didn't need to finish the story.

"After that, I couldn't face another sunrise.. well until that night when I held you in my arms." Scot got up and kneeled in front of Jean. "I remember the sun rising across your face and I knew from that moment that I wanted to see that face every morning for the rest of my life. We've had some good times and pretty bad ones over the years but I always knew that it was you.. you're my family.." Scott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He held it in front of Jean, his hands mildly trembling. Jean held her hands against her mouth. Tears were already forming in her eyes. She could hardly breathe. "I love you Jean Grey.. (opening the box) will you marry me?"

She was so overwhelmed with emotions that all she could do was cry. Scott waited anxiously for a response. And the words, Scott had been waiting for all this time finally came out. "Yes.. yes.. I'll marry you." Scott was overcome with joy and they stood up and embraced each other.

Both their hands were shaking as Scott slipped the ring on Jean's fingers. They kissed passionately and embraced while their minds merged as one. There were no needs for words as they shared their emotions together through a special psychic bond. They used the table cloth as a blanket. They laid it over the deck where they made love. The both of them stayed up for the rest of the night in each other's embrace while they watch the sun's rays scatter across the lake.

THE END

Note: It took sometime, but I think I can lay this story to rest. Time to deal with the others. I hope you enjoyed and as always, feedback appreciated.


End file.
